Inazuma Winx
by Nicolastheconqueror
Summary: Well this is gonna be fun. Dont have a proper summary yet.


**I couldn't help it. A new idea popped into my, i have to write it. A Winx club and inazuma eleven go crossover. I know i have other stories but new ideas keep popping into my head and i need to write them. Now this will go back to the football frontier. I hope you enjoy.**

It had been several months after the Earth eleven thing. Now it was time for the Football Frontier. However it would be different from the original holy road championship. Several old teams returned such as Zeus and Occult. But there was one new team. A team of unknown players and thus unknown quality.

Raimon Junior high had succes in the past and to keep them several new players joined them. Shuu , Hakuryuu, Taiyou and even Fei joined them to help the boys win the cup this year. Still nerves were all over the place. Espacially one guy.

Matsukaze Tenma, captain of Raimon, was very nervous. This new team was a true mystery. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was known about them. Not even the names of the players. Luckily the players and coach were keeping his attention away from the fact the new team was so mysterious. However it also kept his thought from preparing for something important.

"Tenma, time for your speech.", Shindou said. Tenma was immediatly torn from his thoughts. He so wasn't ready to give this speech. But he had to, he was the captain after all.

As he stood on the small podium the team made in the club room Tenma took a deep breath before beggining his speech. "This tournemant will be a though one. Old teams returning, more determined than ever to win. A new team joining, unknown and probably willing to prove themselves. But i'm sure we can do this as we're not merely a team. We're a family. And as family we will help eachother trough this. We will win this because we are willing to do everything for eachother. We will beat our opponents together by playing our soccer. Who is with me?". Everyone cheered indicating they were ready.

Tenma was relieved as soon as he stood of the podium. Kirino, Tsurugi, Taiyou, Shuu, Fei and Shindou all came to him to compliment him.

"Alright! Time to go to the stadium. Everyone onboard the Inazuma bus.", Endou Mamuro, Coach of the raimon Eleven, said. The team all entered. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma took a seat at the front. "How strong do you think the new team will be Tenma?".

Tenma simply smiled before answering Tsurugi's question. "I hope very strong. It will be nice getting a good challenge. I hope they're not completely new.". They talked among themselves not knowing what they will be up against.

 _ **At a mysterious training facility.**_

In a huge training facility the old but obsolete mikage sennou were being obeliberated by a mysterious all-girls team. The captain, a red haired striker with cyan-blue eyes, had already scored 6 times before the first half even ended. The second half she and 6 other were subbed off. Even without their captain the team scored a abundance of goals. The final score: 45-0 in favor of the all-girls team. It's coach not yet revealing himself.

To say Shimozuru Arata, Mikage sennou's coach, was surprised by the ease at which his team was played away is an understatement. The opponent destroyed them. If only he was prepared for this situation. All his players were either injured or completely exhausted. He had used all of his subs but nothing worked. Not even the sudden change from counter to high presure.

"That was way to easy. Why play against these weaklings?", a girl with white hair and blue eyes asked the captain. "These are to prepare us for the football frontier. You played Well by the way. But next time you won't be starting Icy. Neither will your sisters.".

Icy was pissed. Ever since joining the soccer club their coach has played her in the starting line-up. She knew he prefered the 'elemtal sister duo' but she never understood why. Sure they were good but far from great.

Of course she knew she and her sisters weren't starting. She expected it ever since the coach started subbing the same 7 players off to rest. But it didn't mean she liked it.

"If only the coach wasn't biased to your family you two wouldn't start and you wouldn't be captain Bloom.". "False. Bloom was elected captain by us all, not just the coach", a magenta haird girl who Icy knew went by the name Tecna stated. Icy hated her and the fact she was always right. They did choose her after all.

"Lets get to the stadium. We have trained hard enough.", Bloom said as everyone stood up. Bloom was more excited than the rest because she would see a childhood friend again. 3 actually. Lets see how good they have become.

 _ **At the football frontier stadium.**_

Every team was going to be revealed today. Zeus was already there, as were Kidokawa seishuu and Teikoku. What many noticed were several switches in staff at different schools. Gouenji Shuyaa was Kidokawa seishuu's coach while Afuro Temeru, better known perhaps as Aphrodi, coached Zeus. Seidouzan was coached by Saginuma Osamu. Kidou Yuuto would not be able to participate in the first game so Samoka Jirou took over for one game.

Raimon was speaking among themselves when someone came over to them. He coughed to get their attention at first getting annoyed looks by the team but then surprised looks from Aoi and Tenma. "Isisha, is that you?", Aoi asked. The boy chuckled before saying, "The one and only.".

"You know this guy Aoi ?", Kirino asked. Before she could respond he Isisha said, "Not just she, but Tenma aswell. My name is Afuro Isisha, Temeru's son. I'm Zeus' current captain. My goal is to become the worlds best player.".

"So basicaly you're a generic soccer player like us.", Kariya said earning him a slap across the head from Kirino and laughter from the rest.

"Great to see you again Isisha. Just know that we're planning to win this tournament.", Tenma said determined as ever.

"Like everyone here. Just know this. That new team has played against lots of teams. Occult, Mikage sennou and others. The least amount of goals scored were 45 goals. Their top scorer has that amount of goals on her own while usually playing just one half. Be warned, this team will be champions elect."

Raimons players were shocked by this revelation. So this team was extremely powerfull. They really need to prepare. Isisha moved away to his team. Planning their next move.

The groups talked among themselves before going to the dressingrooms to get their kits on. Raimons kit had changed a bit. The kit was coloured a slightly brighter yellow. The blue accents were replaced with green ones (for some reason) and their shorts were green with yellow accents. The away kit the same colours just in a different order. The GK kit was a purple shirt with black accents with black shorts with purple accents and vice versa for The away GK kit. The Raimon crest was where it always was.

"Why did they change the goddamn kit? What is this bullshit?", Karuma said clearly pissed. Tenma just sighed as Aoi answered for him. "Each team was obliged to change their kit. Some sort of vague rule from Europe or something. No need to get mad about it though.".

The team just talked among themselves again before the announcements were made that the teams would show up now aswell as the new rules.

"Hello Everyone in Japan! Today is the day: the start of the Football Frontier Nationals! We're introducing each team but before that some changes to the format. There will be 2 groups of 4 teams. Each team will play against eachother twice. The best two teams of each group will play in the semi-final group.

Each team will keep their scores from the first group stage. Each team will play twice against eachother. The best two teams will play eachother in the final. Than there will be 4, yes 4 final games!

The teams will play for goal difference. The team with the best goal difference wins. Easy enough right? My favorite to win would be Raimon, their perfect synergy makes that obvious. However Zeus, Kidokawa seishuu, Seidouzan and Teikoku Gakuen will be competitors aswell. And of course the mysterious team who qualified through sheer domination, the now revealed Draconia Academy, might be the surprise of the Football Frontier Nationals.

Now finally the teams! The first team is of course the champion of Japan, the legendary Raimon Junior high. Their captain hasn't changed from last years final. Matsukaze Tenma is the captain while the legendary Endou Mamuro is the coach of this golden generation!".

Immediatly the team comes out. Their new kit being to the liking of many fans. The names of each player shouted trough the stadium. (This is basicaly the same for everyone.)

"Last years finalist Seidouzan captained by Kurosaki Makuto once more makes an appearance. Coached by Saginuma Osamu they might be the favorite of many to win.

Gouenjii Shuuya coaches Kidokawa seishuu this year. The flame striker now coaches the talented Kishibe Taiga. Can they win like they did 2 years ago?

Tengawara makes an appearance once more. Lets see how Kita Ichiban and Mizuki Michigo will get their team to play this year.

A powerfull team like Teikoku Gakuen must have something they can do right? Can Kidou Yuuto lead his team to victory? Time will tell.

Hakuren Junior high makes an appearance once more aswell. Can coach Fubuki Shirou and striker Yukimura Hyuga lead them to victory?

Zeus is back with a vengeance! Will Afuro Temeru lead his team to victory?".

The teams and the fans were waiting for the next announcement to be made. The slow steps from the new team could be heard troughout the stadium. The players didn't listen as they saw the new team. An all-girls team dressed in a purple kit with golden accents and golden shorts with purple accents. Their GK dressed in all green. The crest being a golden dragon. However the players immediatly recognised the captain. Bloom Peters, daughter of the richest man in the world.

"Draconia Academy. Champions in every sport but soccer. Can Bloom Peters, the flaming dragon, make the difference? Of course it helps that they have one of the greatest players in Raimons history as its coach. A round of applause for the magician of the fields, Ichinose Katsuya!".

As soon as that was announced Everyone on the pitch was silenced. Ichinose Katsuya, the magician of the fields. Resurrected like a pheonix (watch season one of the original inazuma eleven if you want to understand this). He was the star of unicorn, the American soccer team.

"That was all for now. Everyone to the main hall please. The groups will be announced in an hour."

 _ **At the main hall.**_

The captains all looked at the new girls. Thusfar most were ignoring them while their captain only had been listening to her music it seems. Tenma, Aoi and Isisha all went to look and immediatly recognised her as their childhood friend.

Bloom was always the more naturely gifted of the bunch. She was an expert dribbler, lethal in front of goal and a true leader. However fifth sector never gave her the chance to shine because of their rules. Eventually Bloom went to a school in America where she also got a chance to shine in a all-girl pro league. She became top scorer 2 times in 5 seasons.

In her seasons after that she volunteered to be goalkeeper because they had none. Turns out she was a great keeper aswell. In her 96 appearances as GK she kept an impressive 57 clean sheets. Eventually she swapped places with the current goalkeeper Flora di Angeles. and now she was here. Probably with a vengeance.

"We have tried to get her attention but she won't listen to us. Maybe she'll listen to you.", Yukimura said. "No need to get my attention. My Friends always get attention.".

Bloom had her bright smile that always made Isisha speechless. He never managed to tell her his feelings. He really, really liked her. Slightly too much if you ask him.

"So Draconia Academy. Quite prestigious isn't it Bloom?", Tenma asked slightly nervous. Everyone knew of the school but not its teams. Oritel Peters, her father, was the richest man in the world. He had build Draconia Academy in America which would explain why Bloom went to America. At first it was all about grades. Some of its students did activities outside of the school. Bloom was just 8 when she became a student at the single biggest school in sports right now.

Because its students did so Well in their outside of school activities Oritel and Marion decided to make clubs for each. Espacially the sports branch did well with all but one sport. Soccer was always a sport Oritel admired but never did he have the players to be competative. Now he apperantly has.

"It is. The teachers want everything to be perfect so you get that mindset aswell. Soccer is the final sport we need a trophy in so why not get it in Japan? We're planning on winning this cup. No matter what the cost is we will prevail. It is our duty as Draconia Academy students.", Bloom said.

This caused Everyone but Isisha and the Raimon to start shouting how the newbies will never win. The Draconia students just smirked as if they had a secret of their own. Isisha didn't like it one bit.

"If you guys would stop harresing my team i would greatly appreciate that. I mean you got 6 teams of 11 and one team of 10 shouting at my girls. 76 vs 11 isn't fair is it?", Ichinose Katsuya said causing Everyone to stop. They of course never expected him to become coach of such a prestigious schools soccer club espacially considering their lack of succes.

"We should get ready, we're going to have to play the first game in group A.", Roxy, a pinkette who had been silent the entire time, suddenly spoke up. Everyone was shocked when they actually went to prepare for the game. They wanted to ask how she was so certain untill the announcer spoke up.

"The first game in group A will be a clash of titans. In a group consisting of Raimon, Kidokawa, Teikoku and Draconia Academy the game will be played between reigning champion Raimon junior high and Draconia Academy!".

Everyone was shocked as Raimon went to the dressingrooms. Tsurugi asked the question on everyones mind. "How did she know?".

No one answered. This was the single weirdest thing ever. Can she predict the future? No one will know espacially because they have to go to the pitch now.

"The start of the Football Frontier Nationals is here ladies and gentlemen! Raimon junior high and Draconia Academy are about to face of in a thrilling match! Everyone thinks the champions will win, but Draconia is a team that can surprise everyone. Who will win this exciting match?".

Raimon line -up:

4-3-3

Shinsuke

Kariya-Amagi-Kirino-Kurumada

Shuu-Shindou-Tenma

Rune-Tsurugi-Hakuryuu

Draconia line-up:

Flora

Roxy-Galatea-Mirta-Amaryl

Aisha-Stella-Tecna-Musa

Bloom-Daphne

"A rather basic formation for a team known to dominate.", Hakuryuu said. "Dont underestimate them. This team has a few tricks i know it.", Shuu said.

Before the ref blew his whistle a piercing whistle was heard from the duggout of Draconia. A long one. The girls knew what it meant and smirked. Full-power was allowed at last. However they were going to toy with their opponent first.

The ref signaled for the start as Fei and Tsurugi kicked-off the game. The team didn't move. Tsurugi took this oppertunity to use he avatar.

"Kensei lancelot! Armed!". He got covered in a armour of his avatar as he rushed towards goal. He decided to use one of his special moves despite the opponent making no effort stop him.

"You're trying to make fun of us? Take this! Bycicle sword!", he shouted as he made the moves required for it.

"Here it is! Tsurugi Kyousukes Bycicle sword! It is headed straight towards the keeper!". The shot looked to go in but out of nowhere Flora released her own avatar. An avatar Fei and Tenma recognised.

"Come out mightiesed goalkeeper avatar. Majin great!", Flora shouted as the mighty avatar got summoned. All she did was stretch one arm. She caught it with ease. Everyone in the stadium was silent. This newbie just saved one of the most powerfull shots with ease.

The surprise didn't end there as Flora threw the ball to Bloom who jumped and made the move of the most iconic shot in Raimons history.

"Time to get scorched! Fire Tornado!". Shinsuke had no time to react as it passed him at inhuman speed. Bloom celebrated her goal calmly while Tecna was talking to Daphne.

"Even when allowed to play at full power they don't. Why?". "Because they're waiting on someone to reveal himself.".

The kick-off was taken as Draconia pressured the Raimon players. Draconia created chance after chance after chance because of this. Eventually Shuu managed to break it but most players were marked. Hakuryuu was the only non-marked player. Shuu saw that and passed it to him. Hakuryuu knew what to do.

"Fear my avatar! Come forth holy beast, shining dragon!". There was Blooms queue to start doing stuff. Hakuryuu passed everyone before coming face to face with the goalkeeper. He armee his avatar and shot at Flora who summoned her own.

"Majin great! This is it. Great the hand!", Flora shouted as she used her avatar move. Again she silenced everyone. She saved the shot from the avatar with the ultimate power.

"You call that the avatar with the ultimate power? Pathetic.". Hearing Bloom say that shocked Everyone and pissed Hakuryuu off. However he was shocked once more when she suddenly glowed orange and shouted the words no one ever thought would come from anyone but Hakuryuu's mouth.

"This is the avatar with the ultimate power! The purest of beings! The Dragon of creation! Come forth Holy Beast, Shining Dragon!".

Her Dragon towered over everything. Her wings long enough to cover both grandstands. Every avatar paled in comparrison.

"This is not all. Time to show true power. White Breath!", Bloom said as she made the familiar moves of Shining Dragons special move. Every player who tried to block it got thrown out of the way.

"Goal! It is 2-0 in just under 10 minutes! Draconia is destroying Raimon with ease! Can the champions come back from this or has the damage been done!?.".

Raimon looked up at the powerfull all-girls team. The constant pressure. The amount of chances. How were they supposed to win against them?

 **That was it for now. Now something real quick. In the EU we might get a copyright law that may make it so that we can't acces the site anymore. This law is called article 13. Personally although concerned i have a feeling nothing to bad will happen but if it does i and many others will not be able to update or read anymore. Hopefully nothing will happen. We'll have to wait and. As always.**

 **Peace, love and have a good day.**


End file.
